cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind/Storm PvP Strategy Guide
Intro The Mind/Storm Controller for pvp is an old school pvp build. Now when you first get into playing with your M/S (Mind/Storm) trust me you are going to absolutely hate it to death in the lower levels.. Why? Because /Storm is easily one of the most end draining secondaries in the game. Along with TK or Telekenisis from the Mind part of this build you will be an end draining machine.. Mind Control Mind is a great set.. It is one of the top pvp choices for a controller as well as a dominator for its high magnitude holds and its base control. First lets go over the powers we need in this build. Dominate is your bread in butter in this Primary set. It is only mag 3 compared to your other great power Mezmerize which is mag 3.5. Dominate will be able to hold your opponent helpless to h311. You need to spam or consistently use this power so you can stack holds in order to build magnitude. Now magnitude is the amount of hold defense your opponent has. Depending on the Archetype of the opponent is dependent on the amount of protection the character has. For instance a /Willpower opponent will be your worst enemy and hardest to hold though it is possible it is very difficult and requires correct slotting. Your other power you will take from this primary is Levitate. It is one of your top damage powers. Now I know what your saying... "Main damage power!? Thats pathetic!" Well with your storm set you will have so many debuffs that your levitate will do a considerable amount of damage to your target. Your last power arguably will be TK or Telekenisis. I personally take this power and slot it with 3 End IO's and 2 Range IO's. One of the reasons is to take control of my fight. You will lift the enemy off the ground and push them in front of you. The object is to get them in to a corner and start debuffing your target with your /Storm Secondary. Confuse is a spectacular power and this guide is not dumbing it down whatsoever In this build we just have no room for the power. Storm Summoning Storm is one of the TOP debuffing sets in the game for a controller... Known for its Hurricane with massive -ToHit abilities you will bring your opponent down to a new level of gameplay. Obligated to take gale you mind as well delete the power from your tray and just leave it be unslotted and pretend like you dont even have the power. Snow Storm will be the first to go out of this set with its -Fly and -Recharge ability along with a solid slow ability is one of the main keys in this PvP build. It will take your opponents powers a considerable amount longer to recharge and leave your opponent weak and moving a significant amount slower. Also with this opponent unable to jump with the -Fly perk it is a PvP must to have! Steamy mist is your defense and is a Must have.. Endurance heavy such as most of the other powers in your secondary it is also one of the only powers you can take that will allow you to slot the 7.5% Recharge LoTG IO this power also granting you a small amount of stealth is a great option to have if you stack it with a Stealth IO in your travel power. Freezing rain is a great option and I highly recommend it. Being one of your main debuffs of defense as well as some resistance to your opponent this will allow you to take control of the battle and making your powers have a bit bigger punch. The -Recharge and -Speed are also great perks that come with this stellar power. Here it is your main power. Hurricane! With its amazing -ToHit abilities your opponent will have a tough time hitting you unless he has a considerable amount of +ToHit. This power will also force them to move back and away from you which is very helpful. Against a blaster opponent this power will be quite good considering that it also has a -Range bonus to it which is quite a burner for those pesky blasters. Thunderclap might be one of the worst powers in the game for a PvPer considering it drains quite alot of endurance and only disorienting your opponent when you already have stellar holds. This power should be passed up in all PvP builds IMO "In My Opinion". Tornado also is a great power seeing as it debuffs your targets defense which is a great money maker in this build because thats what were all about is taking that opponent and making him into a squishy.. Lightning storm to some people is a pass. For a few reasons actually because it doesn't follow you or move which is bad in Zones at times unless you use it correctly. I will explain its dominance in the future of this guide but for a quick view on it. It can damage your opponent quite well as well as take away some precious endurance. Explanation of Epic Pool Now if some of you are downing this build going "Oh I cant believe you took that power!" or "OMG WTF How could you have skipped that power." This build is for 1v1 sakes and is not for the helping of team mates. You will be mediocre in the zones but you will still be powerful. The strategy of this build is not very complex. But does require some attention. Your end is a major problem that is why I take the Energy Pool. You get the power Power Blast which is a solid damage choice as well as you get one of your most important powers known as Conserve power which will significantly reduce the endurance used by your powers for 90 seconds. Also you will get the power known as Power Boost which will make the endurance from your Lightning storm suck double the endurance from your opponent. Your debuffs will go from such scales as -40% ToHit to -80% ToHit which will make it twice as hard to hit you.. as well as there defence will go down twice as much making this one of your best powers. Some would say go fire for the Damage or Ice because of Hibernate. Both viable reasons but the help with the endurance and the boost to your debuffs and mez durations are so considerable that I would take that epic pool everytime. Lightning Storm has dominance? Yes! With strategy your lightning storm will be the nightmare that all your opponent will share. When you first get into the zone you will turn on all of your toggle powers of course except TK which is a targeted toggle as well as Snow Storm you will TK your opponent into a corner throwing on Snow storm on immediately after some people even do it the other way around it works either way.. You'll toss on conserve power to make TK and your /Storm secondary less of a burden. You will then slap on your debuffs and use your tornado and than pop on that power we all know as Lightning storm.. Now another bonus of lightning storm is its low recharge.. No not to low but enough to make it about 10 seconds below the 30 second duration it runs. Now pop on Power boost and start stacking holds using your rain power and tornado power whenever it comes on.. All of a sudden Lightning storm pops up and your other one is still up. WHAM!! Two lightning storms doing twice the damage draining twice the endurance and doubling the chance of a knockdown from the power. Pop Power boost again with its low recharge similar to Lightning storms and thats draining twice the endurance. Wow! Now I see Lightning storms dominance its draining his end to pooey and making his health drop a solid amount. Utilizing in PvP 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GO! The strategies are endless in 1v1's so use it to your advantage make sure to get the opponent into a corner and start spamming debuffs and holds until they are out of BFs and or you want to start using levitate and power blast to kill them. I suggest for tankers to get either get rid of there BFs or kill them ASAP. I will not throw in my personal strategy which that is something that you must alter to your personal play style. The Enhancing from Hell Mind/Storm Controllers are quite difficult to slot unless you have a solid knowledge on how to do so. Six slotting alot of your powers is a good way to do so as well as adding that little extra Endurance reduction at the end to make it a little less heavy on you. A few tips are such as slotting your Lightning storm with 2 End Mods 2 Recharge and 2 End reductions.. that is a base it is smarter to use IO sets but for being cheap that is a good way to slot it. Snow storm is already good on slows but if you must put 2 slow IOs in along with 3 End reducers for the cheap way out. But the slow IO sets aren't very expensive so 5 slot it with that until you can afford the IO set than respec into 6 with the 5 base IO set that gives you the 3.75% recharge bonus as well as the chance for -recharge in the pacing of the turtle set. Hurricane should be slotted with ToHit Debuff sets but for a cheap set it should be 3 End Reductions and 3 ToHit Debuffs. Your tornado should be slotted with defense debuff IOs but it would be great to get the Set for the nice bonuses but until you can afford those pricey buggers you can probably slot it with 2 Endurance 2 Recharge and 2 defense Debuff IOs. Well ladies and gentlemen thats it. I hope this guide helps the lost! :D Category:Player Guides (Strategy)